SerenityAndTheWolve
by Whitlock Mystic Jazzy
Summary: Info and sneakpeak first chapter....Sam x OC READ and REVIEW!


**A/N: I own nothing but my thoughts and dreams which i have used to twist and manipulate The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers. :P**

_This is My FIRST fanfic so please be NICE!_

**(iiLoveeCookiiess)**

* * *

**Title: **SerenityAndTheWolve

**Pairing:** Sam x OC

**CHapter One:** Info, SNEAKPEAK!

**Character Description:**

**OC-**

**Name:** Serenity-Belle T.P

**Born: **24th July 1992

**Hair:** Light Brown with dark highlights

( Curly/Wavy hair, Almost Waist Length.)

**Eye Colour: **Hazel with a hint of green

**Body:** She has a hour glass figure thats flawless. Tan skin.

**Height:** 5'6

**Siblings:** Older brother and younger sister. Middle Child.

___________________________

**ELDEST BROTHER**

**Name:** LeighRoy T.P

**Born:** 12th February 1991

**Hair:** Dark brown with one blonde strek on the Left side

( Short hair spiked up.)

**Eye:** Dark Brown

**Body:** Lean

**Height: **6'2

**_________________**

**YOUNGER SISTER**

**Name:** Areana T.P

**Born:** 30th June 1994

**Hair:** Died Blonde with light brown and brown highlights.

(Hair straight, Goes past breast)

**Eye Colour:** Light Brown

**Body:** Same as sisters but less curvey

**Height:** 5'4

* * *

**SNEAKPEAK:**

Areana and I was just heading back to our car from the library, when we came across five mencoming our wayfrom across the road. The one in the middle was watching us through half lidded eyes that looked liked he was readyto jump us at any moment. I gave a little shudder at the look of all of them now walking across the road to us, I looked at Areana and she looked indifferent like they weren't coming across the road to us.

But i was scared I didn't want their dirty thoughts to come happened to Areana or Myself, so i turned to Areana and said in an almost shakling whisper " A-areana hur-rry up and walk w-walk faster." She looked at me then to behind us where the men were watching us and she looked scared so i grabbed her hand in mine and gotmy phone out to call LeighRoy and Sam. _Ring Ring Ring..._

One of the men behing us started talking saying " Hey sweet cakes what do uses say weee hav a lil fuunnn: I gripped Areana's Hand tighter and started walking a lil fasteras he said that and muttered to myself "_ Argh hurry up and answer LeeLee" _" Eyyy! Sweet cheeks don't walk so fast commeee oonnn yulll havv the ridee of yourr livfee with urssto pleeeease ya, you teasers" he said in a lustful slurringvoice, i think it was it was meant to be seductive. but it made m- _" hey SeeeSee where are you and Arree we've_- I cut him off before he could say anything in a hush whisper saying " LeeLee some drunk horny guys are following us we don-" I was cut off by a scream and turned to were it came from and saw Areana on the ground with _blood _coming out of her head and a guy with a pole in his hand and his friends were all laughing.

I just kept staring at the blood coming from my sisters head and i felt a few tears escape my eyes, _No no no NONONO! Arree._ I remembered LeeLee was still on the phone and everything was so quiet so i looked up and saw the man with the pole, he was watching me with a cynical smirk at me and a few of the other men lick there lips and i tried to back away slowly and i realised that i dropped my phone when i heard Arree scream.

_Arree._

I looked back up to the man with the pole ( still backing away) he was still smirking, and his eyes were half lidded with _lust_ and_ cruelty_ in his eyes. He was swaying abit with the pole in his hands, he looked like a man off a horror movie and i cringed at that, one of his friends took that moment to grab me by the throat roughly and i let out a scream, before my mouth was covered by a hand and i was gasping for air through my nose to breath because the hold on my throat was too tight.

I was kicking and thrashing trying to get the man from hurting me so the next best thing i could do was bite his hand that was on my mouth, and once i did that he let both his hands fall away from me whilst he screamed and kicked me in the stomach real hard that i spat out blood from my mouth and i was in a fetal position on the road, " come on and hit her Mike somebody would have already heard the bitch scream already!" I heard one of them say, then i heard somebody grunt and i looked over and i saw Arree being thrown over someones shoulder.

_Please be alright Arree,_ I thought as i was looking at her.

The next thing i saw was a pole coming down on my head and i screamed before it made contact with my head.

And before i Blacked out i swear i saw two massive wolves growling and howling before i blacked out completely.

_I love you Arree._

_Save me LeeLee_

_Its Dark._

_Don't Leave me._

_Come back..._

_Black..._

_Wolve.?_

* * *

That's just a _little_** SneakPeak**

Of My Story!!

_SerenityAndTheWolve_

**A/N**

**(Tell me what **_you_** think of it so far and tell me if i should continue or _NOT! because i dont now if everyone will like my story but that was just a lil preview of what will be in the story.. i have a plot, but i will discontinue if you dont like me STORY! :D )_**

**! REVIEW !**

**If you**_ Review_** you **Might** get COOKIIEESS!!!**

**_YAY!_**

**_(iiLoveeCookiiess!!)_**

Whitlock Mystic Jazzy^-^

xoxo


End file.
